Main Street
The Main Street is a Gardens & Graveyards map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. In this map, the plants unleashed the Tactical Cuke and zombies must "plant" dynamite in the building below it to stop it from destroying Zomboss Mountain. If the zombies can "plant" all four dynamite before the time runs out, they win. If the plants can defend the building until time runs out, they win. This map is also playable at night. Map description The Plants deployed their secret weapon, the TACTICAL CUKE. Can the Zombies stop it before it destroys Zomboss Mountain? Strategies Backyard Plants *Rooftops provide excellent areas for Peashooters to drop Chili Bean Bombs on unsuspecting players *If fast enough, plants can set up defenses in the graveyard and be able to vanquish enemies before they get the chance to even see the garden. Sunflowers should use their Sunbeam ability. *The lawns and labyrinth of houses provide many places that allow for Spikeweeds and Potato Mines to be planted. *Cacti have limited places to hide and snipe. Garlic Drones should be activated as soon as the gates open. *Plant Tallnut Battlements in the openings to the garden between the walls. Hide potato mines. *Chompers are excellent to use due to the close proximity near the garden. *Long range shooting plants should be planted, as they can easily be seen by the enemy. *There lacks a pot for a Heal Flower, so sunflowers should deploy their own Heal Flowers whenever possible. Zombies *Zombie spawn points can be seen from the garden. Make yourself protected! *Make sure your engineers are not divided between the two teleporters. Both can be easily defended by Chompers. *Teleporter locations are to the left and right of the garden *The safest spot to release the Zombot Drone is in the spawn point. *It is possible to go from behind the garden to capture it, especially when a teleporter is active. Watch out for Cacti. *Zombie Stink Clouds are necessary for protection. The ZPG will be less useful due to lack of angle. Rocket Jumping is not as helpful, but can be used to escape a bad situation. *The close proximity allows for Scientists to make the best use of their Goo Blasters *The tower close to the right teleporter can be used for sniping. Be wary of the plants after they catch on. *The buildings close to tower on the right side of the garden have smoke stacks which can be used for very good protection, even protecting from increased Berry Shooter splash damage. Just watch out for Peashooters. Apartments Plants *All three ways to the garden are choke points so keep them tied down with Potato Mines and Spikeweeds *Plenty of Peashooter camps but no Cactus snipe points. *The gardens` enclosed area makes it very good for drone air strikes when facing a push. *Teleporters are in enclosed buildings perfect for Chili Bean Bombs. *Watch out for zombies trying to hide in the foliage in the lower left hand area. *There is a zombie snipe point way above the base on the right side. Look up there often to make sure no one is sniping. Zombies *Try to go the way no one is going because all three ways are choke points even if it means not taking the teleporter. *The plants tend to group up and set all their traps in the garden so an Imp Punt or Long Bomb or a Cone Strike is very effective. *Bean Bombs are constantly coming your way so either be prepared or use an imp punt to slide it away. *The middle route provides lot of cover and it lead into the two other routes so be creative in your approach. *There is a Foot Soldier-only snipe point accessible by rocket jump, by going to the left of the middle route. Beware of Peashooters as they are the only other character that can access this point. *When capturing a garden,there are walls on the garden,walk on top of them to defend yourself from burrowing Chompers.When you are on the wall,you are defending yourself from burrowed Chompers and capturing a garden. Rooftop Plants *The Rooftop has many other rooftops near it, so this makes it suitable for Peashooters to camp, launch Chili Bean Bombs and deploy your Pea Gatling Ability to make sure the zombies do not get too close to the base. Be careful though, because Foot Soldiers will take this as an advantage too. *Be wary that zombies may be sniping from the stand above the base, so be sure to defend it before a Foot Solider decides to Rocket Jump on it. Zombies *Be sure to jump on rooftops and make sure no Peashooters or Cacti are on them protecting the base. ZPG's are also useful to get rid of them. *Because of the stand above the base, Long Bomb is almost useless, unless you are in a roof that's a bit far from the Garden but if the player is skilled enough you can make the long bomb bounce off the bottom of the stand and catch plants in the garden off guard Burger Joint Plants *The Burger Joint is the best place to camp, especially for the Peashooters and the Cacti. Sunflowers can also use their Sunbeam ability. *The pot next to the alleyway is perfect for Doom-shroom or Bonk Choy as the zombies are usually stall in the alleyway in some form. Zombies *If the teleporter spawns in the alleyway down from the burger joint make sure there are some Dummy Shields or else it will be really hard to keep the teleporter going against a competent plant team. *There are plenty of objects to stand on in the garden to protect from Chomper attacks. Taco Restaurant Plants *Similar to the Burger Joint, the giant mexican head above the restaurant is the perfect place for camping *Peashooters can use their Hyper ability to get to the very top of the hat. Zombies *Be sure to hide around the corners. Peashooters and Cacti can snipe you from the restaurant's rooftop. You can easily get caught. *The restaurant's rooftop is easily accessible by the zombie side via the stairway. There are high chances of plants being up there which you can take out from behind but at a price of being caught by other plants. Hardware Store Plants * This is the hardest base to defend for the pants due to the close proximity to the taco restaurant * The giant toilet above the base is a good place to snipe but in turn leaves you wide open to zombie attacks * Take advantage of the teleporters being easy to spot so you can destroy them quickly * Due to the nature of the base the only way for the zombies to efficiently out flank you is to sneak across the small ledges on the side so take advantage of that and pick them off Zombies * This base is very close to the last one so it is very susceptible to heavy pushes * Most of the plant snipe points leave them wide open to attack * their are lot of walls and vehicles for you to hide behind to escape incoming fire * if the plants aren't letting the teleporter get running it might be best to leave it be since the plant base close by Garden Center Plants *Chomper is extremely useful for this section. When zombies are planting the bombs, their backs are turned and would make extremely easy targets for Chompers. Zombies *The best way to avoid Corn Mortars is just following the left or right path near buildings. *This is also the best way to kill the mortars, but only for ranged zombies like All-Star. *Try not to be an Engineer as they will not be able to set up teleporters in this garden. Ending Plants If the plants managed to defend the Tactical Cuke until time runs out, it begins to launch and later disappears in the sky (or just possibly later it will destroy Zomboss Mountain). Zombies If the zombies managed to "plant" 4 packs of Z4 Dynamite into the 4 columns that hold up the Tactical Cuke and all of them blew up, instead of launching into the sky, it falls down, destroying it and causes a huge fire. Trivia *Unlike the Cob Cannon that appears in the first game, the ones here in the game are called the Corn Mortar are cannons that manually launch missiles called the Corn Cob at zombies approching the Tactical Cuke. Note to zombies: Avoid the Corn Cobs as they might explode on contact. *There are two giant statues of the Cactus near the Tactical Cuke but seem to have no mouths. *This is the second map in Gardens & Graveyards to have a map from Garden Ops, Team Vanquish, Gnome Bomb, Vanquish Confirmed, Suburbination and Taco Bandits, which is Garden Center. The first is Driftwood Shores, which had the map Port Scallywag but Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss proclaim it the "Pirate Ship Garden". *In the sky, the moon had a face of a Zombie, similar to the one in the night setting of Jewel Junction, except that the moon in the same map had a face of Dr. Zomboss. **The same moon appears again in the night setting of Crash Course. *This course was removed shortly after the Suburbination DLC was released due to bugs and glitches. It was later re-added in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. *The Explosives that the zombies must place are labeled as Z4, a reference to C4. Gallery Pvz2.PNG|Main Street Night. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Modes